


Jack in the Box

by jhonnor



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Horror, LMAO, M/M, Multi, My first fic, OOC, Other, Violent, but idk it got dark, callie is hella ooc, i might add in connor's visit later so that'd be jonnor, idk does this count as jonnor, it mentions it, this was supposed to be crack at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhonnor/pseuds/jhonnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU ending to 3x13. Callie takes a big step to put Jack back in the box and protect Jude and herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack in the Box

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally planned this to be a crack-fic about putting Jack back in the box and having Callie, Jude, and Connor go to Jack In The Box together! But as I wrote it ended up becoming dark and violent...I wrote this in a few hours after watching 3x13. This is my first fic I've written; I don't usually write, but that might change. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome! You can follow me on Tumblr @jhonnor

“...so do you want to play another game? I know you like to keep the Xbox company,” Jude chuckled, slightly raising his eyebrows towards Jack.

“Um, yeah! Yeah, that’s cool.” Jack’s eyes darted across the room as he fiddled with his fingers. “Hey uh, I gotta go use the bathroom real quick, yeah?” Without looking behind, Jack dashed out of the room with a flustered look on his face.

Jude stared blankly at the open door. _Huh. That’s weird._ Slouching back onto his bed, Jude furrowed his eyebrows as he struggled to remember something important he had to do. _Oh right, I have to email my English project group my research._ He slid the laptop onto his lap and clicked on the icon for the internet browser. But before he could type in the address for Gmail, what appeared on the screen made his hand pause.

_Are you okay?_

**_I’m ok. But I miss you_ **

_Hey AJ, are you there?_

**_I’m here_ **

_I know you’re not AJ. Who the hell are you?_

_Who are you?_

_Answer me_

Jude stormed out of his bedroom straight towards the bathroom, but found the door wide open with no one inside. As he stepped out onto the stairway, he saw Jack fumbling with the lock on the front door, dropping his glasses in the process.

“What the hell were you just doing on my laptop? Do you think that, that our family is something you can just play around with?”Jude snarled, curling his hands into tight fists.

Jack turned around and recoiled at the sight of Jude’s flashing eyes. “Look, I, I just wanted to help her-”

“Jude! Jude, what’s going on?” Callie burst out of her room, first looking at Jude and then turning to glance down at Jack’s cowering figure. “I thought you guys were cool-”

“You know ‘AJ’ who’s been messaging you on Fost-and-Found? Yeah well, the son-of-a-bitch is right here. He’s been fucking with us this whole time Callie-” Jude stopped as Callie, rendered speechless frozen in her steps, quickly regained her composure and calmly strode down the stairs, her hand gliding effortlessly on the rail.

“Would you care to explain yourself, Jack?” Callie gave Jack a serene smile as she walked up to him. Sweat trickled down Jack’s forehead, his whole body trembling with one hand still grasped onto the doorknob. His face blanched as he glanced at Callie’s unsettlingly tranquil face and then out the window.

“I - I -”

“It’s okay,” Callie soothed, lightly caressing his cheek. “I’m sure you had your reasons. You've been misunderstood. Judged. Abandoned. I know the kind of things you’ve gone through, and I’m not going to let them happen to you again. I’m sure you were looking out for me. Right? Why don’t we discuss this together in the living room?”

Taken aback, Jack jerked away from her hand, leaning away and swallowing as her eyes intensely bored into his. “Um, sure -”

“Callie, what the hell are you doing? Don’t you _realise_  -”

“Let him talk, Jude. Come join us -”

“But -”

“I said, LET. HIM. TALK.” Callie grabbed Jack’s wrist and treaded towards the sofa. Jude followed them down the stairs and took a seat, with a mixture of disbelief and fear on his face.

“So, why don’t you begin Jack?” Callie said sweetly. “Explain why you pretended to be my dear friend AJ?” Jack gulped and looked down into his lap.

“Look, I - I didn’t mean to hurt-”

“One second, I need to get something from the kitchen. Keep talking, I’ll be listening.” Callie flashed Jack a brilliant smile and got up from her seat, walking off.

Jack took a deep breath and began, without moving his eyes. “So you know that I haven’t really had friends. How I’m the weird one, how I…”

Callie paced around the kitchen, searching for an item that would help her accomplish her goal. Her eyes scanned the room, until she spotted a baseball bat standing in the corner; evidently Connor had left it there sometime when he had visited. Her lips curled into a smirk. _Perfect_. Grasping it firmly, she stealthily retreated back to the living room.

“...I just wanted to get to know YOU. I wanted -”

“Callie, NO!” Jude screamed, running towards her. But it was too late. Standing behind Jack, Callie swung the bat against Jack’s head as he turned around, mouth agape. His body lifelessly slumped down onto the sofa cushion, with a pile of blood pooling under his head.

Horrified, Jude took a step back as Callie simply smiled at him. “Callie...you just - you just -”

“He’s _never_  going to be a problem again, Jude,” Callie gushed. “I never thought he was trustworthy! And now, he can’t mess with me and AJ ever again - he’ll never be able to touch you, and Connor -”

“Callie, you just MURDERED someone! You’re going to get arrested -” Jude stopped and fumbled for his phone in his pocket. “We need to tell moms. We need to tell them right -”

Callie grabbed the phone out of his hand and flung it towards the floor. “No we DON’T, Jude. Jack was a poor neglected teenage boy who ran away from his group home because he couldn’t take it anymore. His disappearance had NOTHING to do with us.” Turning back to the corpse lying beneath her, she shut both of its eyelids closed. “I believe we have some cleanup to do...by the way, Connor told me he’s dropping by for a surprise visit tonight. He told me to keep it a secret but,” Callie giggled, “How could I keep a secret between you two love-birds?”

Callie waited for a response, but Jude simply gaped at her, terrified. “Well,” she announced, “It’s time to put Jack back in the box. His body parts, that is. I’m sure there’ll be room for him in our backyard.”

 

_-fin-_

  
  



End file.
